


We All Fall Down

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: Once is an accident. Twice is a mistake. More than that is…worrisome. But you brush it off as harmless. Dean and Gabriel are excellent, occasional bed partners and nothing more. Nothing. More.Or so you like to tell yourself.





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, but I had lost a chunk of stuff I had pre-written for it and sort of lost my momentum. Thankfully, I found the stuff again, and got right back on track. The hazards of handwriting everything before I type it up. Phew. In any case, I know that Debriel is a pretty small subset of Spn fans, and DebrielxReader is even smaller, so as far as I know this is pretty much for me and maybe two other people. Maybe x3 But I really love it, so if you’re open to multi-shipping and reader inserts, boy do I have a thing for you! I don’t really have much else to say about this– it is what it is. Please enjoy <3

 

The first time it happens is an accident.

The hunt was long, complicated, and pockmarked with mistakes made by everyone involved. You like to think you’re better than this but the moment Dean and Gabriel start sniping, at each other, everything, everyone, you join in, and now all of you are singed, smell like burning trash cans, and yelling at each other. Well, all three of you; Sam and Castiel are quiet and supporting each other with an odd sense of closeness that you file away for later.

They beg off to bed in a different room (“state,” Sam mutters and Castiel grunts his agreement) and then they vanish. That’s when Dean turns from Gabriel back to you.

“And what were you thinking, getting in the open like that without _any_ fucking cover? How stupid are you?!”

“You’ve got a funny way of thanking people, Winchester,” you snap and cross your arms. “But you’re welcome. For me _saving your life_.”

“Now, now,” Gabriel says, tongue laced with mockery as it ever is. “You’re _both_ suicidal idiots.”

“This from the asshole who almost dove into _holy fire_!” Dean snarls and, to your surprise, grabs Gabriel by the jacket and slams him against the wall. To Gabriel’s surprise too, apparently, and when you go to try and separate them, Gabriel lashes out, grabs Dean with one hand and you with the other, and turns and slams the both of you against the wall.

His eyes are wild, flashing, and for a moment you hold your breath. Not because of fear though– because of something else. Gabriel is dangerous, yes, but right now there’s a charge in the air that isn’t deadly and doesn’t even feel like it’s all him. That’s proven when Dean surges forward and latches his mouth onto Gabriel’s, like he’s everything Dean wants.

Your body surges with fire as you realize _that_ is all _you_ want. And then there’s not much thinking at all. Dean pulls back to catch his breath and Gabriel takes the opportunity to lash out at you, kissing like it’s supposed to be equal parts punishment and pleasure, only he can’t quite control himself enough to dish out the first. You devour the angel, spurred on by the sight and sound of Dean marking Gabriel’s neck like he’s a goddamn vampire.

And then all three of you are– everywhere; hands, lips, hips, merging, shifting, taking and touching as you somehow stumble over six clumsy legs and fall onto the bed. The sheets shift between scratchy and soft, like Gabriel is trying to put together a better situation, but he can’t quite manage, like how he was with the fire that almost consumed him earlier. Only this time, you and Dean are the flames, and you do your best to burn them both up with everything you have.

 

 

The second time it happens is a mistake.

You haven’t spoken about that night since it happened. You don’t think Castiel or Sam know about it either. There was some awkward shuffling the morning after, some poorly made jokes received even more poorly by Dean, until you got sick of the sniping and smacked them both with pillows, so hard that you had ended up falling off the bed. Dean had made a joke. Gabriel had laughed.

And just like that, you three are back to being thick as thieves– in the normal, not sex-involved way. And it’s a relief. It is, really, it’s just…you can’t stop thinking about it. At the worst times. At the best times. At all the times.

Like now, when you’re hanging out with Dean, Gabriel, Cas, and Sam. Gabriel is weird, but he’s still an angel with an attractive vessel, and pulling in Dean Winchester had seemed almost impossible before that night. You should be happy with what you got. And yet you think of pulling your nails down from freckles like they were points on the map from which you were creating trails, and a grinning mouth coming to suckle on your–

You down your drink and wait for the bartender to pour you another.

“You’re really putting them away,” Sam comments.

“And?” you say. Maybe a little harshly, by the way he frowns, but you don’t even get to think about apologizing before a familiar arm winds over and around your shoulders and makes your skin buzz with memory.

“We’re all just having fun, Sammm,” Gabriel says, his drawl just a little slurred.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Whoever thought to give you alcohol that actually works?” he asks under his breath. Mostly rhetorically, you think.

“Seriously Sammy, live a little,” Dean, also drunk, says, and leans against both you and Gabriel.

 

_“Shit,” Dean says, panting as he straddles one of your legs and one of Gabriel’s. The skin-skin-skin is short-circuiting your brain. You could stay here forever and be happy, you think. And that’s before Dean leans down to kiss you, before Gabriel can’t stop touching you; before an angel calls you perfect and the human closest to the term **agrees**._

 

You take a shaky sip of your new drink. Things are getting hazy, and you’re not sure if it’s good or bad, but you know you’re at least in good company.

“Come on, Sam,” Cas says. He puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder, and squeezes. “Let’s leave them to it.”

As they go you wonder out loud, “Wonder what they’re off to do.” It’s also too rhetorical to be a question, but hands are wandering– _too many hands_ , by the feel of it, and Dean leans against you in a way that somehow makes you melt and tense all at once.

“Probably gonna go read at the library,” Dean says and nuzzles you. You take another drink. And you steal his too, since he’s way beyond you, and once you gulp it back you feel why, with a burning fist to the face that makes you pleasantly woozy.

This is fun. You like being with Dean and Gabriel. You’ve always liked being with Dean and Gabriel. As much as you all fight sometimes, they get you in a way others don’t, and you hope they feel the same way. But you’re not going to ask, because that’s too much talking, and Dean is distracted anyways, leaning so close to Gabriel’s face as Gabriel’s hand works up your leg.

“Shall we move this elsewhere?” Gabriel asks, his eyes sliding lazily to Dean as Dean slips in fully between the two of you and puts his arms around you both.

This is a bad idea. You like Dean and Gabriel. You _like_ them. And they might like you, but it’s not the same. It’ll never be the same. But they’re leaning so close you can feel them breathing and you think, ‘it’s good, it’s a good time,’ so you say yes. And Gabriel snaps you all away.

You think it was nice, but you don’t remember much of it the next morning as you brush your teeth with the lights off and Dean hurts your head when he yells at Sam for bringing in the most nauseating breakfast you have ever smelled. But you remember calloused hands across your skin, and Gabriel growling “ _my_ humans,” which was probably a dream, but you let it stay and pretend that it doesn’t mean much, that it’s just Gabriel posturing, because this is a good time. It’s not serious. Really.

 

 

The third is a dare, a test, a bet; a giant middle finger to fate for everything you have ever gone through.

“It’s just for fun,” Gabriel wheedles and sidles up next to you. It’s not fair, really, because you haven’t slept with anyone else since him and Dean weeks ago, and you were way too drunk to remember all the good parts. Granted, so were they. Which is probably why Gabriel is trying to mount you right now on a broken plastic chair by an empty motel pool in Whothefuckcares, Nevada. It’s a good thing you didn’t go for the lounger, otherwise he’d be having a lot more success.

On the other side of the table, Dean snorts, but the way his eyes flicker towards Gabriel belies the sound. He looks at you, similarly interested in your response. Only, you’re not sure what that should be.

Okay, so you know what it _should_ be. It should be ‘no,’ and you should be extricating yourself from a situation where you’re going to a) announce how you really feel, b) make Dean and Gabriel feel bad, c) make Dean and Gabriel hate you, or d) all of the above. Probably d. Because that’s what got you into this mess to begin with.

Sex with Dean and Gabriel is great. That’s a problem. Because a lot of other things with Dean and Gabriel are great too. Like playing cards while staking out a monster. Trying not to laugh while Gabriel does ridiculous things in a library. Ignoring the way Dean’s eyebrows furrow as he’s trying to put together the pieces of a case none of the rest of you can figure out. Sitting with them on a warm night, doing nothing at all.

“I guess. I mean, you’re not half bad,” Dean says nonchalantly and smirks as Gabriel sputters. The green-eyed hunter smirks at you. It’s an expression you have seen make people literally get up and leave with him without a word, but you hold strong. “And you…you’re more than not half bad.”

You stifle a laugh and take a long drink. “Wow,” you drawl and put the bottle down. “What a line. Fuck me now, Dean; I’m all ready with a boost of confidence like that.”

Gabriel laughs and curls around you, somehow, despite there being no room for him to do so. “See, Dean? You gotta have a little…” Gabriel twirls his fake moustache. “… _Romance_.”

“There will be no romance while that caterpillar is on your face. Gross,” you say and try to push him off.

“Aw come on. Sitting alone by the pool? Under passionate moonlight?” Gabriel says and stands in front of you.

“I am _not_ having sex in crappy broken deck chairs where anyone can pass by and see,” you say flatly and hope that’s the end of it.

Gabriel summons a cabana. Because Gabriel is the worst. And Dean sweet-talks you into it. Because Dean is also the worst.

And by worst you mean best. And by best you mean–

No, you’re pretty sure fucking two people you’re almost certainly in love with is pretty much the worst idea you’ve ever had.

And best.

 

 

The fourth time…doesn’t involve you at all.

You knock on the motel door cautiously. You had wanted to stay the night with Dean but he had been so done with both you and Sam ‘mothering him’ that he shooed you away equally. You have a peace offering though in the form of coffee and some doughnuts. You don’t hear a response so you pick the lock. Cas is here so once Dean is up and at ‘em the angel will be able to…

Oh. Gabriel’s already here. In bed, with Dean, both of them naked and waking up. You stop and stare as Gabriel pulls himself up and…places a _tender kiss_ on the back of Dean’s head. The archangel sees you with the wrapped goods and Styrofoam cup and grins. “Ooo, doughnuts?”

“Uh…yeah…” What the hell have you missed? Dean, still half-asleep, rubs his face on Gabriel’s side and mutters to himself. It’s so sweet. Domestic. Intimate.

You shake yourself out of it and put the goods on the desk. “Sorry Gabriel; I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yeah, I came in with Cas. Sam told me about our favorite self-sacrificing idiot so I came right here,” Gabriel says.

“Not an idiot,” Dean mutters and sits up, sleep-mussed and vulnerable.

“Of course not,” Gabriel coos and pats his head, only to have to dodge Dean’s swat. Gabriel laughs and Dean shoots him an amused look, before he turns to you. Or rather, what you brought. “Is that for me?”

“Yeah. I already ate,” you say weakly. “Have at.”

Dean and Gabriel start squabbling over the meager amount of food (like a fucking long-time couple) and you slip out while they’re distracted.

You practically run right into Sam. “Hey,” the giant says and holds your arms to steady you. “How is he?”

“Good. Fine. Great.” You run your hands up your face and over your head. “You, uh, probably don’t want to go in there.”

“Oh.” Sam makes a face. “You’re, uh– not going to join them?”

“Nah.” You think of Gabriel and Dean, fighting over doughnuts in bed, Gabriel minding his strength to play, and Dean shoving the food in his mouth so it puffs out his cheeks in that ridiculously adorable way that makes Crowley’s stupid nickname actually apt. You force a big smile at Sam. “I missed the good part.”

 

You keep your distance from Gabriel and Dean from then on, and it all seems pretty obvious. The old married bickering. The way they challenge each other and rise to the bait, so easy, like they’re both just trying to make sure they let out steam in the right way. Ever since that first fight landed you all in bed together they haven’t fought like that. You hadn’t noticed.

Sometimes they try to draw you into it but you’re good at recognizing, and sidestepping, all attempts to do so. And they don’t seem to mind. Sometimes they try a bit more, but it’s all too easy for them to leave you alone. When they sneak away, you do your best not to notice, even though you have enough memories to know _exactly_ what they’re getting up to, right down to the way they move.

It comes to a head one day when you’re researching with Sam and Cas in their room. Well, _you’re_ researching. Castiel is, rather unsubtly, trying to gain Sam’s attention by suddenly, for the first time in years, realizing he can remove layers of clothes. And Sam is falling for it.

“Hey…um…why don’t you go find Dean and Gabe? See how they’re doing with this?” Sam says, not so much ‘hinting’ as politely saying ‘get lost’ as Castiel’s encroachment becomes clearer and nearer.

Sam doesn’t realize what he’s saying, but at this point you’re not inclined to set him straight. And it’s at this moment that you realize you…have nowhere to go. Stuck between an angel and his hunter and…an angel and his hunter. You could go to your car, be properly sexiled, but really, what’s the point? What can’t Sam and Dean do with their heavenly boyfriends at their backs?

You force a tight smile and stand. “Right. I’m, uh, I’m just gonna go,” you say. And you do.

You leave without the intention of ever coming back.

 

 

Anti-angel sigils are something wonderful. You get a couple of weeks to clear your head and it’s the best, most focused hunting you’ve ever done. With single-minded purpose you dispatch things that go bump in the night with very little trouble and move from town to town. Sure, you’re miserable, but people are living, so you figure if there has to be an upside to this, well, this is the best one to get.

It’s on the one night you actually have a little difficulty, of _course_ , that Dean and Gabriel actually track you down. You stumble into your motel room, arm bleeding through your pressed hand, when the light flicks on and you’re facing pissed off green and golden.

“Uh…hi…guys,” you say, glancing between them.

Dean’s eyes lock onto your injury and he and Gabriel are approaching so rapidly you step back. “What are you doing here?” you ask and as soon as Dean goes for the arm you pull it away.

“Easy,” he grunts in a way that would almost make Bobby proud. Which makes you wince, because he must be pissed, but he handles your arm with surprising gentility. “We’re gonna talk. After I stitch this u–”

“A- _hem_.”

Dean rolls his eyes but releases you. “Fine, Magic Fingers. Go for it.”

Gabriel wiggles his fingers and flashes you a flirty wink. You look away, and after a moment the only reminder of your injury is the way the blood itches as it dries. “Thanks,” you say, and pull through them, away from Gabriel on your one side and Dean crowding your other. You can breathe freely, but somehow it’s harder to get air. “Now…why are you here?”

“We’ve been waiting for you.” Dean is right at your back, and Gabriel has repositioned himself at your side. The room is too small for you to get away– you’re basically facing the other wall. “Why did you leave?”

“Because…because…” You shrug and cross your arms. You refuse to face him, but Dean– he turns you and pushes you against the wall. This is familiar in a way that aches. You want them to lean in and–

You press your palms to your eyes. “Because.”

“That’s not good enough,” Gabriel says. “What did– you’ve been acting weird. Ever since Dean got hurt.”

“I always get hurt. That can’t be it,” Dean says and you want to laugh. And cry.

“Yeah, I know. And even if you get hurt you have Gabriel. And I’m–” You wave your hands because you don’t really know what you are. An amusement? A life-size toy to spice things up? God, just the thought makes you want to throw up. “ _You_ have Gabriel; and _you_ have Dean. You don’t need me.”

“Don’t need…” Gabriel’s eyebrows furrow in the most serious expression you’ve ever seen on his face. “Is this because we fucked, just the two of us? Because I went to check on you but you were sleeping and _Dean_ said–”

“Hey, don’t blame this all on me! It was completely reasonable to–”

“Oh my god, you idiots!” you shout and, miracle indeed, they shut up. “It’s fine. I’m _fine_. You don’t have to include me just to– to…I don’t know. You guys are good together and it’s _fine_. I don’t want to get in your way. So…I left.”

They’re both quiet. And now it’s starting to worry you. Gabriel is the first to break, lowering his head and muttering about “fucking dumbass hunters I cannot believe this is my–” and Dean interjects with, “What, did you think you were a pity fuck or something?”

“Um…” You feel like there is a Right Answer and also a Wrong Answer to this question. “Yes?”

Gabriel and Dean both look sour. Wrong Answer, then. “I’m with Gabriel. You’re a dumbass,” Dean says and puts his face closer to yours. “It’s the three of us. It was _always_ the three of us.”

“It’s not complete, not without you– both of you,” Gabriel adds, looking from you to Dean and back again. “ _All_ of us.”

You stand there for a moment, just mulling over those words.

They wanted you?

They _want_ you?

Dean sounds almost tired when he says, “Is it really that surprising?”

“Yeah,” you say.

“Why?”

Oh what a question. You try to…not over-think this. For once. “Because it’s–” You can’t really claim monogamy, not with these two. Not-traditional also doesn’t work. “It’s–” You make an aborted gesture with your hands and then drop them to your sides and look up at the ceiling. The water spot gives you no help. “Because I _want_ the both of you, for more, and…” You sigh and look at them. “Since when do we ever get what we want?”

“Just about never.” Dean’s eyes are sharp and narrowed, and his tongue glancing over his lips almost pulls your attention away from them. Almost. “But with this, we can. It’s the only thing we’ve got any control over because only the three of us can say whether we want it or not.”

And there’s the rub. Because what if Dean and Gabriel are perfectly happy without you? What if they think they want you now and tire of you later? You don’t want to fall into this anymore than you already have, because you’re too deep as it is. “You’re jinxing it,” you say and press against the wall.

Dean puts his hands on either side of your head. “So what if I am? I’d rather jinx it and have a few years than play it safe and have nothing.”

You have nothing. Nothing but feelings you don’t know what to do with, and two people you care deeply for who are fighting for a chance. From you.

It’s a heady thing, and you turn to Gabriel to get his opinion on all this. “Oh, I let Dean do all the talking because he’s nicer than me,” he chuckles, and yeah, that’s…probably true. But do they know what they’re really asking for?

“I want you. Both of you.” You look down. “More than just in bed. I want you both so _much_ ; all the time.”

When you look back up Dean’s lost an anguished edge you hadn’t realized he even had. And Gabriel is grinning. “Sweetheart, you’re the only one that would _ever_ say that to the two of us,” Gabriel says. He leans in and bites at your ear, then pauses to say, “But…in bed _sometimes_ is good too, right?”

Despite forming tears, you laugh.

 

 

The fifth, sixth, seventh, and beyond…those are definitely on purpose.

“You guys are fucking animals,” Sam grumps into his coffee. Castiel rolls his eyes and taps a finger to the cup, which suddenly starts emitting steam again. Sam smiles gratefully at his angel. If you’re rolling your eyes, you’re pretty sure Dean and Gabriel are too.

“Yeah,” you say, comfortably ensconced on the diner booth bench between your two partners, and you stretch and set your arms around their shoulders. “Ain’t it fucking great?”

Gabriel laughs and Dean mutters something, but they both lean in, proving that it is, in fact, pretty fucking great.

“And great fucking!” Gabriel adds cheerfully, making Sam choke on his drink.

Yeah, you think with a growing smile. That too.


End file.
